


JiHanCheol ~ Sacrifice

by WhenLifeGetsYouDown



Series: Seventeen One Shots [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, definitely not human, double penetration because i can, jeonghan and seungcheol are demons, jisoo is mistreated by the kingdom he lives in, kind of, kind of crossing dressing but hes forced, not by jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown
Summary: Every ten years a sacrifice is made to the monsters that lurk in the forbidden forest that surrounds the Kingdom. This year Jisoo is sentenced to enter the forest, he is the outcast and disliked by everyone within the Kingdom. Upon meeting the 'monsters' Jisoo is surprised and even more surprised when they start to court him.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Seventeen One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030605
Kudos: 74





	JiHanCheol ~ Sacrifice

Most kingdoms you hear about are those with happy villagers, a loving king and queen and one hero that everyone adores. This kingdom was nothing like that, well, it might have been for some people within the kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a bearded king and a beautiful queen, with their son the prince, the villagers within the kingdom lived contently with each other and everyone got along.

Except for Jisoo.

Jisoo wasn't sure what he did wrong, he always let others go before him, he never swore or broke any rules, he worked hard to provide for himself and never hurt anyone. Yet everyone within the kingdom, including the queen and her son, hated the young boy. The only reason Jisoo could think of was his parents, the two had died when he was four, he had been told by some people within the kingdom that they had betrayed the kingdom and got what they deserved.

So maybe that was why they treated him so badly? Jisoo didn't fight back, he didn't dare, not with the Giving happening soon. The Giving was a ceremony that happened every ten years, Jisoo had only witnessed one Giving when he was ten years old and he still couldn't forget the screams that echoed out from the forbidden forest only minutes after that poor women had been sent in.

The forbidden forest was feared by the entire kingdom, it was dark and filled with terrifying monsters which included two demons. The two demons were something Jisoo had always been curious about, the kingdom's library had a few books on them that were handwritten, explaining how they used to attack the Kingdom but stopped after making a deal. The deal is the Giving ceremony.

Jisoo was the only person within the Kingdom that didn't fear the forest, he had even moved into the tiny cottage beside the forest that no one dared to live in, which is why the man who originally owned it decided to allow Jisoo to live there. Most people hoped that he would be the first one to be killed if the monsters attacked since he was closest.

The Kingdom was nervously anticipating the Giving, the only ones considered for the sacrifice were those over the age of twenty, which many in the Kingdom believed was the reason Jisoo hadn't been sent in the last time. Jisoo wasn't nervous for the Giving, he knew everyone disliked him and he spent many nights staring at the forbidden forest wishing he were brave enough to walk in.

Some part of him hoped he would be chosen for the sacrifice, although it would be scary to die and he was sad he would die knowing no one would care. However, he would rather die than live another ten years in this horrible Kingdom filled with people who wanted him dead. Jisoo knew that the Kingdom would most likely pick him, everyone wanted him gone and it wouldn't be surprising.

So when his name was called on the day of the Giving, Jisoo didn't even flinch as everyone began whispering and smiling to each other, as if they'd been plotting against him the whole time (which he wouldn't be surprised about). Jisoo listened silently as the King did the usual "sad to see them go" speech, he was told to put on the usual outfit. Normally the men would wear a shirt and some brown pants, yet Jisoo was handed a dress that the girls would usually wear. He didn't argue, letting a group strip him before putting the dress on his frail body with laughs leaving their mouths.

He ignored the side comments and the slap to his behind as he was pushed through the crowd of people, he glanced to his small cottage as he passed hoping the cat that visited would find a new home and looked up at his new home for the rest of his life (which would be no more than a few days at most). The trees looked down on him from high above, making him feel tinier than he was as he slowly walked into the forest, as soon as he'd entered the darkness he could hear the cheers of the kingdom he once called home and bit back any tears that threatened to escape as he carried on walking through the trees.

Jisoo missed the man sitting in one of the high trees, missing the other sat beside him as well as he kept walking with that damn dress on. He sighed as it got stuck on some roots that stuck up from the ground, he turned and crouched to carefully unpick the dress from the roots. His head shot up when he heard a small whimper from the darkness, standing after the dress was free before going where the noise had come from.

"Hello?" He called out in a soft tone, not wanting to disturb anything that may be lurking within the shadows. He stopped when he got to a small clearing, finding a rabbit stuck with his foot caught in a trap. His heart ached and he rushed over before kneeling beside the cruel-looking trap. His fingers shook as he pulled the trap apart so the rabbit could escape, frowning as the rabbit barely made it two hops before collapsing.

Jisoo approached the small rabbit, tearing a strip from the bottom of his dress as he carefully aided the wound on the rabbit's foot. He was amazed by how calm the rabbit was, although not surprised as he was used to animals liking him due to his quiet nature. Jisoo was so focused on wrapping up the poor rabbits wound that he didn't hear the light footsteps behind him, he only noticed someone was there when he heard a voice.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol had watched Jisoo enter the forest from the start, they had heard the cheers and cries of joy from the kingdom as they sent the poor boy into the dark forest where he would be surely killed within minutes.

The pair had watched Jisoo for a while, they'd noticed him moving into the abandoned cottage that no one dared enter, they had hidden in the trees and watched as he would feed the wild animals in the area and care for them as if they were human too. They watched as he silently entered the forest, no sadness etched onto his features at all which made them curious.

They followed him through the forest, hiding high in the trees as they stopped anything that tried to attack the small innocent boy. They could smell his innocence, the pair wanting to drown in it as the scent filled them. This boy was too pure compared to the usually tainted souls that were sentenced to enter the forest.

So as Jisoo crouched down and tended to the wounded rabbit, Jeonghan approached quietly from behind. Seungcheol disappeared behind a tree and they watched for a moment as the boy tore his dress to provide a bandage for the tiny rabbit, making a note of where the trap had been moved to by the boy's dainty little hands before Jeonghan spoke.

"There's no point in helping, it'll die soon anyway from blood loss." Jisoo jumped at the voice, turning with the rabbit now in his arms. He did not expect to find a man stood near him, especially one so beautiful. He watched him closely before realizing what he had said as he looked down at the whining rabbit.

"I can at least try..." He replied softly, not wanting the stranger to think he was rude for speaking to him in a louder tone, which is the reason why he had rarely spoken back in his old home. The man looked at something behind Jisoo before walking forward. 

Jisoo stepped back as the man grew closer, dropping the rabbit as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and held tightly. He tried to escape the tight grasp but his efforts were futile as the stranger from behind held his body firmly against their own.

Fingers gripped his chin as he was forced to look up, his eyes locked with deep brown as the beautiful boy from before now stood directly before him, their faces millimetres apart.

"Sleep," that's all he heard before his body went limp and vision black.

*

Bright. The light shone brightly against Jisoo's face as he awoke, using the back of his hand to cover his eyes from the blinding white light. Jisoo sat up slowly, looking away from the large window to look around the rest of the room.

He wasn't sure where he was but he knew it definitely wasn't back home in his sweet little cottage. For one thing, the bed was a lot bigger than his single at home and the sheets were dark red, matching the curtains that hung on either side of the long window.

Jisoo sat up in the sheets, he was still wearing the dress and felt gross in the dirty material. He was in need of a shower but first things first, he had to find out where he was and who was responsible for bringing him here. He carefully stood from the bed, his legs shaking as he did so before moving towards the window.

He was entranced by the sight, the window overlooked the large forest that Jisoo was constantly told never to enter. He could see over the trees from where he stood and the birds and creatures within the forest could be heard. In the far distance, he could even see the tip of the Kingdom's castle peeking out from behind the trees, the blue flag high.

"It's beautiful isn't it." He jumped as a voice suddenly spoke from behind, turning to find the man from before stood in the doorway. Jeonghan sent the boy a slight grin as he watched him admire the outside world. "My names Jeonghan."

"Jisoo," the younger answered softly, glancing back at the window before turning fully to face the boy. "W-Where am I?" He asked, shyness lacing his tone as he spoke, he didn't know whether this man was friendly or not and frankly didn't want to step on any toes.

"My place," Jeonghan replied, "well, mine and Seungcheol's." Jisoo tilted his head slightly in confusion from another name being mentioned, but his confusion disappeared when another boy appeared beside Jeonghan in the doorway.

The two were dressed in dark clothes, almost as if they were princes from the underworld Jisoo imagined. The pair smirked slightly as if they could hear exactly what he was thinking, stepping closer to Jisoo as the boy watched them silently.

"We don't call it that but I suppose it's what you mortal's know it as." The new face, or Seungcheol as Jisoo guessed, spoke up after hearing loud and clear what Jisoo thought within his mind. The younger looked at them with wide eyes, narrowing his eyes as he tried to remember if he had spoken out loud or-

"You didn't say it out loud," Jeonghan interrupted his thought which made the younger squeak in surprise and back up against the wall in slight fear. The pair shared a low chuckle before approaching the boy who pressed himself further against the wall.

"Calm down princess, we won't hurt you. If we wanted too then we would have done it already." Seungcheol smirked, putting a hand beside the boy's head as Jeonghan did the same on the other side to lock him in.

Jisoo looked at the pair with slight fear yet a sense of comfort, although the two stranger scared him with how they knew what he was thinking and the dangerous vibes they gave. Jisoo still somehow felt safe, safer than he ever had with anyone back in the Kingdom.

"You're different from them, you smell so much better than anyone we've ever had in our forest," Seungcheol spoke, leaning down so he face was closer to Jisoo's neck, breathing in the delicious scent he released.

"Y-Your forest?" Jisoo questioned, curiosity running through him as the two, whatever they are, staring down at him with dark eyes. The pair were entranced with how sweet and curious the boy was, he seemed so innocent and fresh, he definitely did not belong in this forest.

"Yes princess, ours. We own every inch of this land minus that puny thing you call a Kingdom between this part of the forest and the Southside." Jisoo slowly nodded in understanding, although he was still confused.

"It'll make sense later princess, don't worry your pretty little head about it." Jeonghan sent him a small smirk, nibbling lightly at his jaw and feeling a strong sense of pride as the younger let out a soft whine from the feeling.

"As much as we like you in that dress angel, we can sense you dislike it." Seungcheol hummed, peppering soft kisses along the boy's neck who shuddered at the feeling. "We filled the tub with water, go bathe and we'll find some clothes for you to wear."

Jisoo slowly nodded his head, almost as if he was entranced by the pair as Jeonghan led him towards the bathroom attached to the room. He was soon left alone in the large bathroom, feeling tiny as he stepped into the large tub after shedding his clothes.

His body barely filled a quarter of the large tub, he used the soap and shampoo on the side, relaxing as the scents filled his nose. He felt almost drowsy in the humid air, it was warm and the scent of lavender filled the air.

A knock on the door startled him, he blushed and sank in the water when the door opened moments later. The two boys walked inside, smirking upon seeing the naked boy flushed red and up to his neck in soapy water.

The slight bubbles in the water, from the shampoo and soap the boy had used, covered the boy's body under the water much to the dismay of the two men stood watching him from the doorway. Jeonghan cleared his throat and kept a grip on Seungcheol as the older struggled to keep himself under control.

"There are clothes on the bed for you, please dress and meet us downstairs." Jeonghan sent the younger a quick wink before he dragged Seungcheol from the bathroom, the older whining as he did so. Jisoo found himself smiling as he heard Seungcheol complaining and stepped out of the tub was the door had shut.

He grabbed a towel from the side, drying himself off quickly before wrapping the large black towel around his body. He walked into the bedroom and over to the large bed which was now made, on the end sat a small pile of clothes with some clean underwear and socks on top.

Jisoo pulled on the clothes, a t-shirt that hung on his small frame and a thin jumper that fell down to the middle of his thigh. He pulled the underwear and socks on but frowned as the trousers he was given just fell down and refused to stay up.

He blushed as he looked around for anything to cover his lower half, he sighed when he couldn't find anything and pulled the trousers back on, he held them with his hands as he slowly headed downstairs. The pair noticed him straight away from their seat on the couch, smirking when they saw the boy struggle to keep the pants on.

"Looks like we'll have to get you some smaller clothes," Jeonghan spoke up as they walked over to where Jisoo stood quietly. Seungcheol smirked from beside him, placing his hand on the loose pants covering Jisoo's hips.

"Either that or no pants," the older licked his lips slightly, tugging slightly at the loose pants as Jisoo looked up at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. Jeonghan walked closer, placing his hand on the lower part of Jisoo's back with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that." Jisoo felt his temperature increase as Jeonghan spoke and looked at him with a lustful gaze, their hands keeping him firmly in place. Seungcheol leaned down to start nibbling lightly on his jaw, his pants tightening as Jisoo let out a soft whimper.

Jeonghan carefully moved his hands around, he placed his hands on top of Jisoo's that still held the pants tightly. He leaned over so that his lips grazed the boys ear gently, "let go princess." He whispered softly, a smirk gracing his lips as Jisoo slowly let go of the pants.

As soon as the material hit the floor, Jisoo found himself lifted by Seungcheol as the man scooped him up by his thighs. He let out a short gasp as Seungcheol immediately began biting and sucking at his neck and collarbone.

"Seungcheol relax, we have all the time in the world with him. Let's just eat, shall we?" Jeonghan chuckled fondly as his mate kept losing control in front of the innocent boy. Seungcheol pouted at his mate, wishing to simply ravish the boy in his arms but the look from Jeonghan had him setting the trouser-less boy on the floor.

Jisoo stumbled on his feet as he was set down, mainly from the shock after being suddenly attacked by Seungcheol, the man couldn't seem to keep his hands of Jisoo and although Jisoo thought it would be a problem, Jeonghan only smiled.

It confused him, especially as the pair shared a passionate kiss moments later. If the two were together, why were they kissing and touching him? His silent concern wasn't answered, in fact, he just grew more confused as the pair turned to face him with wide grins.

"Shall we eat, princess?" Jeonghan took Jisoo's hand in his, slowly leading the boy towards the dining room. Jisoo was amazed, the long mahogany table was covered in a wide range of food, from plates of meat to bowls of ice cream.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol moved him so that he was sat at the end of the table, Jisoo felt like a queen, every time he so much as thought of trying one of the many foods, one of the two beside him got up and retrieved it for him.

He was still concerned with how the pair could tell what he was thinking, the princes of the underworld still echoed around his head from earlier, but Jisoo let it slip his mind as the pair sent him sweet smiles. Whether he was being fattened for consumption or if they planned to kill him later, Jisoo didn't care.

He finally felt wanted and for whatever strange reason, he finally felt like he belonged.

*

A month had slowly passed, Jisoo had remained in the large house with Jeonghan and Seungcheol, the three bonding quickly as they spent almost all hours of the day together unless the pair had left to find food. Jisoo had learnt that the two were in fact 'demons' although they didn't like using the term.

He also learnt that the two demons were the so-called 'monsters' that were so highly feared by the Kingdom Jisoo once called home. Jisoo was surprised at first, even worried that he was still meant to be the sacrifice for them, but the pair saw his concern and smothered him with gentle kisses to assure him that he was safe.

"We never do anything with the sacrifices anyway, they normally get killed by the creatures within the forest," Jeonghan explained when Jisoo asked what had happened to the previous sacrifices. The three were cuddled up in the bedroom, Jisoo was laid between the two demons, watching them curiously as they explained everything.

"S-So... You didn't kill any of them?" He spoke in a shy tone, he still wasn't completely used too everything and his shy nature snuck out frequently. Although Seungcheol and Jeonghan didn't care at all, since they loved shy and blushy Jisoo.

"No baby, we didn't touch any of them. The only one we've ever approached is you," Seungcheol hummed and planted a small kiss on Jisoo's pale skin. Jisoo giggled softly as Seungcheol began planting small kisses over his face and neck, the pair smiling in adoration for the younger.

They'd never cared for any mortal, the humans disgusted them usually, their souls tainted with their twisted personalities. Frankly, they'd just about given up all hope for the human race, they planned to eliminate them all.

Until they found Jisoo.

They'd first seen him when, without a Giving Ceremony, two mortals were sent into the forest. The two demons had approached the edge of the forest, hidden away, watching as the Kingdom yelled cruel words and threw horrible things towards a man and a woman who were both tied at the wrist.

The woman was yelling, sobbing as she held onto a small child. The pair were entranced, the young child was no more than a few years of age but his scent was completely clean. Most mortals were born with tainted scents, their future already in motion with bad personalities or future crimes they'd commit.

They watched as the two adults were yanked away from their crying child and sent into the forest, they watched as the child was taken away by an irritated looking woman who yanked his arm harshly towards one of the many houses. They watched as the child eventually grew up into a beautiful young boy who lived peacefully in the small cottage beside the forest, feeding any stray animals with the little food he owned.

So when they saw the boy being pushed into the forest on the day of the Giving, they had no other thoughts than to take the boy home and make him theirs. They had planned to turn him so that they could keep him forever, but the innocent eyes had them melting and they were lost to his charms.

Jisoo was theirs, but they were also his.

"Cheollie! Stop! It tickles!" The younger squeaked out softly as Seungcheol kissed all of his face and neck, Jeonghan watching with fond eyes as his life-long mate nuzzled his hopefully future second mate.

They had to make him theirs, now.

"Jisoo," Jeonghan kept his voice low, leaning up to plant soft kisses down the youngers jaw. "We need to talk to you about something." Seungcheol knew what he meant immediately and grinned, moving down to suck small marks into Jisoo's shoulder after moving aside the baggy jumper.

"W-What about?" He was worried the pair wanted him to leave, however as the kisses landed on his skin and moved lower, he knew that wasn't the case. He let out a soft breath as Jeonghan leaned over to mark his collarbone, grazing his teeth lightly against the skin.

"We want you to be our mate baby," Seungcheol spoke up, moving to the opposite collarbone as he did the same as Jeonghan, both using their sharpened canines to brush over the area. Jisoo felt his breath hitch, at both the offer and the feeling.

"I-I don't understand," he admitted, he wasn't familiar with demons and mates. The two had kept quiet about all things demon, mainly to shield Jisoo from the horrible world. They knew they should have discussed it with him, mainly so this moment wasn't as awkward, but they wanted to protect his innocent mind.

"Mating is like getting married for mortals except it's one hundred percent permanent, once we mate no other creature can touch you or make you theirs, you'll be ours and ours alone. You'll be ours forever, you'll become immortal like us and you'll even be able to carry our children." Jeonghan explained softly, pulling back with Seungcheol to look down at the flustered boy.

"W-Why do you want me?" The question surprised them, they knew it was a possible concern for the insecure boy but it still caught them off guard. Seungcheol recovered himself quickly and smiled, leaning down to kiss the boy sweetly on the lips.

"Because you're our soulmate," he answered. Jisoo felt his chest swell with warmth as Jeonghan leaned down to kiss him sweetly as well once Seungcheol had pulled away, his breathing grew laboured as the pair rubbed small circles on his hips.

"It's up to you baby if you say yes we will love you forever. If you say no, then..." Jeonghan trailed off for a moment before swallowing down his sadness as he spoke. "Then, we will wipe any memory of us and take you back to the Kingdom." Seungcheol frowned, he didn't want that to happen.

Neither did Jisoo. He knew he didn't know them well and they'd only recently met, but something pulled him to them and he didn't want to ever be away from the warmth and love they showered him with. This time Jisoo didn't want them to read his thoughts to know what he wanted, so he grabbed the two by their shirts and pulled them down.

"I want to be with you both, I don't ever want to go back to that place. My home is with here with both of you and I don't ever want to be away from you. I've fallen way too hard for both of you to ever leave." His words filled the two demons with ecstasy, they grinned widely and took turns with kissing the younger on the lips.

It didn't take long for the kisses to grow more passionate, while Jisoo was distracted with Jeonghan's lips, Seungcheol worked quietly on removing his shirt and Jisoo's pants. Jisoo squeaked when he suddenly felt lips on his bare thighs, looking down to see Seungcheol between his legs, sucking dark marks into his thick thighs.

"Let us please you, baby, let us mate you," Jeonghan murmured softly against his lips and he found himself nodding before he even realized it. Jeonghan smirked at the dazed response, removing his own shirt and trousers before tugging off the sweater Jisoo wore.

The three were soon naked, pressed up against each other on the large bed as they shared soft kisses. Jisoo was entranced as Seungcheol and Jeonghan kissed above him, the pair rubbing his skin as they shared a passionate kiss, he was already partially hard but seeing the arousing display above had him leaking.

Jeonghan chuckled softly, wrapping his hand around the leaking length as Seungcheol began marking Jeonghan's neck with a fierce passion. Seungcheol moved his eyes down to watch Jisoo, the innocent boy flushed red as Jeonghan spoke.

"Look how wet you are princess, is that for us?" Jeonghan reached his free hand out to cup Jisoo's face, his thumb grazing over the boy's lips. "Open up princess," Jisoo complied immediately and allowed Jeonghan's thumb to slip into his mouth.

Seungcheol suddenly sat back on his feet, kneeling beside Jisoo as he watched Jeonghan with dark eyes. The blonde noticed the movements, facing Seungcheol with a wide smirk as the older watched him with lustful eyes, almost as if he was waiting for instruction.

Jeonghan released Jisoo, moving his hand to cup Seungcheol's face before leaning over Jisoo to capture him in a kiss. Jisoo watched as Seungcheol melted into Jeonghan, whining and whimpering as the blonde pulled away too quickly for his liking.

"Such a good boy hm? You deserve an award for being such a good boy," if Seungcheol had a tail it would be wagging furiously by now. "Do you want to give or get?" Jisoo was confused by the question and watched as Seungcheol answered with getting.

Jisoo tensed slightly when the pair's eyes landed on him, still confused and even more so as Jeonghan asked him the same question. Since he was used to a life of giving and not receiving, he answered 'give' which seemed to please the two above him.

"On your knees then princess." Jisoo slowly moved to where Jeonghan pointed, kneeling beside the bed as Seungcheol sat on the edge with Jisoo between his knees. Jisoo blushed when he saw Seungcheol's length standing proudly in front of him and looked up at the pair curiously.

Jeonghan hovered behind Seungcheol, arms wrapped around the man's chest, head resting on the boy's shoulder as he watched Jisoo become flustered when Seungcheol placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Open your mouth princess," Jeonghan murmured softly, watching with dark eyes as Jisoo came to a realization and flushed a bright red down to his toes. Jisoo opened his mouth once he knew what they wanted, leaning forward to tentatively lick at the leaking length.

Seungcheol gripped the edge of the bed tightly with his free hand at the kitten lick, tilting his head back to rest on Jeonghan's shoulder as the boy placed soft kisses on his neck and shoulder. Jisoo glanced up when Seungcheol gasped, eyes widening in curiosity as the demons watched him with dark eyes.

He felt a sense of confidence flood him as Seungcheol responded positively, he leaned down to place a few more quick licks to the tip before sucking on the head. Seungcheol groaned at the pleasure shooting through him, biting his lip harshly as he tried to conceal his moans.

"Don't hide your moans Seungcheollie, let Jisoo hear how much you love his pretty little mouth," Jeonghan murmured softly, eyes staring into Jisoo's who watched the pair with innocent eyes.

Seungcheol turned his head towards Jeonghan, the younger kissing him feverishly before turning the olders head towards Jisoo. Jisoo took more of Seungcheol into his mouth, swallowing around his length as it neared the back of his throat.

Jisoo gagged as the length hit the back of his throat and pulled off immediately, coughing as a trail of saliva connected his lips and Seungcheol. Jeonghan smirked slightly at the display, moving to kneel beside Jisoo as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the spit trail.

"Careful princess, you aren't experienced enough to deep-throat yet," Jeonghan spoke fondly, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Jisoo's ruby lips. The younger leaned into the kiss, wishing for more as the older moved away moments later. "Patience darling, we'll get there eventually."

He was amused with how easily to boy submitted, succumbing to the pleasure the two demons could provide. Jeonghan loved seeing Jisoo pleasure Seungcheol, but he'd rather see the boy falling apart as they flooded him with overwhelming ecstasy.

"Get on Seungcheol's lap princess," he placed a gentle peck on the boy's lips before rubbing the lower part of his back. Jisoo nodded, standing from his place on the ground before straddling Seungcheol's lap. "Seungcheol, prepare our little angel."

Seungcheol nodded at the instructions, he placed two fingers to Jisoo's lips, satisfied as the boy opened his mouth instantly. Once the fingers were thoroughly coated with his saliva, he moved them down to the boy's hole.

"Move up slightly princess and spread your legs slightly," Jeonghan spoke softly, happy when the younger moved onto his knees with his legs spread slightly. Jisoo gasped out softly as Seungcheol pushed a finger inside, his head dropping onto the olders shoulder.

Jeonghan ran his hand through the youngers hair, tilting the boys head up gently to place a few kisses on his lips as Seungcheol began moving his finger before adding a second and then a third. Jisoo let out soft moans as the pleasure increased, whimpering as Seungcheol removed the fingers when Jeonghan instructed.

"Don't worry baby, you can have something even better than my fingers," Seungcheol smirked, he flipped them around so Jisoo was on all fours. Jeonghan knelt in front of the younger, watching as Seungcheol knelt behind him on the bed before positioning himself.

Jisoo whimpered softly as Seungcheol pushed inside, his breath hitching and tears building as the stretch burned. Jeonghan noticed the tears, wiping them away before leaning down to capture the boy in a sweet kiss.

"Just breathe princess, it'll feel so much better soon." Jeonghan hummed, watching the boy take shaky breaths as Seungcheol finally pushed all the way inside until his hips pushed against Jisoo's skin.

"Taking me so well baby," Seungcheol leaned down to place a soft kiss on the back of Jisoo's neck, holding back moans at the tight warmth that encircled his thick length. Jisoo felt himself choke on his own breath as Seungcheol pulled out all the way to the tip before slamming back in fully.

The pace quickened as Seungcheol began losing himself in the pleasure, Jisoo cried out as the pain turned into pleasure, his toes curling as Seungcheol held his legs apart. Jeonghan watched Seungcheol for a moment, tensing when he a warmth on his length.

His eyes cast down, surprised when he saw Jisoo wrap his lips around the length in front of him, moans that left his lips causing soft vibrations around his hard length. Jeonghan groaned at the boldness from Jisoo, moving closer so that the boy could suck his length easier.

"So good for us princess feels so good." Jeonghan moaned, slowly starting to thrust into the boy's mouth as Seungcheol sped up his hard thrusts so that the sound of skin on skin increased. Jisoo felt overwhelmed yet entranced in the pleasure he was receiving, the constant abuse against his prostate mixed with the salty taste of Jeonghan left him hard and leaking.

Jisoo gagged as Jeonghan hit the back of his throat, tears falling down his cheeks as the pain mixed with the pleasure and left a strong feeling of pleasure that filled his entire body with a sense of ecstasy. Jeonghan gripped the youngers hair in his left hand, the other placed on the boy's shoulder to steady himself as he held Jisoo's head in place.

Seungcheol slowed his thrusts as Jisoo swallowed around Jeonghan's length, trying to breathe through his nose as Jeonghan kept his head firmly in place. Jeonghan let out a long moan as he pulled the boy off his length a few moments later, smirking as the younger coughed and gasped for air.

"Let's see how much you can take, hm princess?" Jisoo should be scared of the way Jeonghan smirked at him, eyes dark as they scanned over the trembling boy. Seungcheol pulled out of the younger swiftly before moving to lay on the bed.

Jisoo felt his body shake as he was lifted by Jeonghan and laid on top of Seungcheol, Jisoo whined as Seungcheol easily pushed inside him once more. Jeonghan moved in front of Jisoo, holding the boy's legs open as he watched Seungcheol plunge into the tight heat.

"I wonder if you could take both of us, what do you think angel?" Jeonghan leaned over to kiss the boy as he pushed a finger into the boy's hole beside Seungcheol's length. Jisoo whined at the burn he felt, moaning lowly as a second finger joined.

"I think he could easily take us both," Seungcheol piped in, shifting so that he could nibble on the youngers neck as the boy lent his head back to rest on Seungcheol's shoulder. Jeonghan pushed a third finger in and spread them, trying to make sure Jisoo could take him without tearing his skin.

Jisoo tensed up when Jeonghan removed the fingers and lined up, the pair instantly noticed the tense body and paused their movements. Jeonghan gently cupped Jisoo's face with his hand and leaned down to kiss his lips gently.

"If it's too much then say, we won't be upset. We can stop." Seungcheol nodded his agreement with Jeonghan's words and wrapped his arms around the youngest gently. Jisoo glanced back at Seungcheol before over to Jeonghan, shaking his head.

"I-I'm okay, I can take it." His voice shook as he spoke but he meant what he said, he felt safe with the two demons and some part of him knew that they wouldn't cause him any harm. Jeonghan slowly nodded, positioning himself before pressing the tip inside.

His breath hitched at the unbelievable pleasure he felt, gripping the youngers thighs as he tried to stop himself from slamming in all the way. Seungcheol soothed Jisoo as the boy whimpered from the intrusion and placed soft kisses along his neck.

Jeonghan knew he wouldn't last long, the overwhelming warmth and tightness enveloping his length was making him impatient but he didn't want to harm Jisoo. His eyes made contact with Seungcheol and the demon instantly knew what he wanted.

Seungcheol murmured a soft apology before turning Jisoo's head with his hand, as soon as their eyes met Jisoo felt himself go slightly limp. He couldn't feel anything other than Seungcheol holding him, gasping as he felt a rush of pleasure when Jeonghan forcefully pushed all the way in.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Just relax." Seungcheol whispered against the youngers lips as Jisoo felt himself fly on cloud nine, his body felt warm and intoxicated in pleasure as Jeonghan's hips met his pale skin.

Suddenly his head was turned by Jeonghan, the warm feeling left as their eyes connected and he finally felt the dull ache from the intrusion of Jeonghan. Jisoo released a loud moan as both demons moved suddenly, setting a quick pace with Jisoo scrambling to find anything to hold onto.

Jeonghan held one of his legs up as the other moved to rest on the olders shoulder, his free hand quickly grabbed Jisoo's as the younger searched for something or someone to hold onto. Seungcheol grabbed his other hand and kept his other hand around the youngers waist to hold him in place.

A minute later and both demons were close, the intensity of Jisoo surrounding their lengths and the sight of the boy falling apart on them was enough to bring them to the edge. Jisoo wrapped his arms around Jeonghan's neck as the demon leaned over him, loud cries leaving his lips with every thrust from the demons.

"All we need to do is bite you, baby, then you'll be ours forever," Jeonghan spoke quickly, his orgasm approaching quickly as Jisoo clenched around them as his own release neared.

"Become ours Jisoo, just ours and no one else's." Seungcheol licked a small patch on Jisoo's neck where they'd bite him, if they bit him then the bond would be sealed and no harm would ever come to their angel.

Jisoo pulled Jeonghan slightly closer after a moment, kissing the demon with a soft nature before turning his head to kiss Seungcheol in the same manner. The pair felt their hearts swell with the sweet gesture and shared a small smile before watching Jisoo as he tilted his head back.

"Do you even have to ask?" The boy felt his own small smirk grace his lips much to the two demons surprise, similar smirks forming before they moved to sink their slightly sharpened teeth into the youngers neck, creating the strong bond.

Jisoo felt the overwhelming sensation flood him as they pierced his skin, nails digging into Jeonghan's back as his orgasm finally hit him. The two demons groaned against his neck at the tight clench from the younger as he released causing them to release as well.

Jeonghan was the first to pull out a minute later once they'd caught their breaths, lifting Jisoo's weak frame off Seungcheol before laying him gently beside the older. He grabbed a cloth from the attached bathroom and wiped them all down before joining the pair on the bed.

No words were said as the three curled up under the covers, the two demons watching their new love with fond eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep within the comfort of his new mates. He would never be hurt again and those who caused him pain would pay for their crimes, for now, he had two strong and powerful demons beside him who would protect him and love him for all eternity.


End file.
